


You are my Sunshine

by mcr_greenday



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_greenday/pseuds/mcr_greenday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross + candy = melodrama's.<br/>{extreme OOCs}<br/>liberal use of the song You are my Sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this a while ago and it is posted on my live-journal. While I was writing this I didn't really acknowledge just how out of character Brendon and Ryan are, and really only noticed when I came back and re-read the story months later. By then I loved the story too much to change it. I apologize. There is a 'squeal' but I shall see how this comes across. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> I don't own any of these people, and if you've goggled yourselves and continue to read take it with a pinch of salt! or turn back!!
> 
> I think that is all, enjoy :}

“Two more hours Brendon,” Ryan shouted as I groaned. Two more hours on this stinking hell hole of a bus and all Ryan could sing was ‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…’ then he’d start again because he couldn’t remember the rest to the Johnny Cash song and I was too moody to let him use my laptop, and get sticky hand prints all over my work, I don’t think so. Ryan Ross + Candy = melodrama’s.  
I looked out to see nothing but emptiness, fields upon fields upon fields, it was never ending and it made you feel like you were on a treadmill, for ever moving but never going anywhere. The pitch black sky wasn’t as pitch black as it seemed, the white dusty orb that hung in the sky was projecting light and casting the seemingly back sky a dark deep blue, the white wispy clouds often getting caught in the light.  
“Brendonnnnnnn. Can we please, purr-lease look up the rest of the lyric’s it’s driving me insane not knowing them.” Ryan moaned right in my ear, making me jump out of my skin. I pushed his arm lightly and told him a firm no.  
“Fine then I am going to call Mikey up and tell him just how infatuated with him you are with him.” He giggled and ran from the surprisingly comfy couch towards his bunk, shame I took his battery out earlier. He was talking to Stump about ‘how dreamy Pete was,’ not only had I had enough of it but so had Jon and Spencer. They like any normal people had gone to sleep leaving me to be indulged by the bright colours of Moulin Rouge.  
Ryan came back through looking disappointed his face slightly crumpled, suddenly I was taken back years, to when we were just five or six, and Ryan’s mum had said he could stay over. Then a family member was holding a reunion and Ryan Ross must not miss it. It would be the first time the whole family would get to see little Ry-Ry. He cried for hours shouting abuse at his mum telling her that he didn’t want to go he wanted to stay because that’s where I was. In the end I had to go along because he wouldn’t go without me. We had fun that night tying all the adults’ shoes together; they were all slightly drunk if not totally wasted.  
“Come here Ry I’m sure you can tell him when we get there kay? I might just look those lyric’s up but not now we got like an hour left and I’m tired.” I covered my mouth as I yawned and rubbed my eyes lightly only smudging Ryan’s master piece but as I looked over at my life long friend I found he had already curled up in a ball his hand clasping my slightly smelly t-shirt. He looked like a kitten harmless and sweet. He had a peaceful smile etched across his face as he made little light noises and he breathed in, to mellow and soft to be a snore. I placed a light kiss to his forehead as I settled down, my hand resting over his soothing heart beat, beating steadily, lulling me to sleep.

***

“You are my sunshine, my only suuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn shine you make me happy when skies are grey.” That was the first thing woke me up from my peaceful slumber, I vaguely remember dreaming about daises and Mikey, not that dreaming of Mikey is anything different. If the guys hadn’t of stolen my journal, busted it open. I had put a lock on it so Ryan couldn’t get in it, because he’s a nosy cock when he wants to be. Right, if they hadn’t of stolen my journal then no one but my mind would know that I was getting strong feelings for the dorky bassist of My Chemical Romance. I really don’t know why I am attracted to him, he was lanky which means taller than me, and well I can’t think of anything else because all I come up with are why I like him.  
He doesn’t let you take the piss out of him.  
He’s a damned good musician.  
He’s totally cute.  
When I compliment he pulls this cute little face where he scrunches his nose up and his eyes crinkle.  
And I can have a proper conversation with him.  
I love the way his hair sat straight after he got up it was a bird’s nest, and you would end up finding a broken biscuit from frank.  
I love the way he blinks away his confusion  
I love the way his face scrunches up and makes him look like a yawning cat.  
But I love everything from the times his face is as red as a sunburn panda, because his make-up totally ran, to the way he makes little hiccups when he’s talking about something he really likes. Everything he does makes my stomach flutter; I just about manage to hold down my breakfast because I get tongue tied and blush like mad. Sometimes I think he’s really dumb or he just missed the flirting classes, because he doesn’t even notice. Of course when the guys had finally got into my journal they called a group meeting consisting of FOB and MCR minus Mikey. I just had to sit there and take it.  
The comments I really didn’t need. ‘he moans your name in his sleep’ ‘dude that’s my brother, gross’ ‘he’s a really good fuck, like seriously good’ ‘come on dude, I didn’t need that information, virgin ears here’ ‘really well I gotta do something ‘bout that then’ ‘god guys no more sex on the bus’ ‘were not here to talk about Gee and Frankie were here to talk about getting Mikey and Brendon into bed any ideas?’ I walked out then, really I didn’t need to know about everybodies sex lives.

***

“Heyyyyy Brendon, we gotta show in two hours, come back from Mikey land will ya?’ Spencer threw a cushion at my head.  
“Actually I was thinking about taking a song out of the line up, so I can add a song in dedicated to Ryan.” I opened up my laptop and found the words and cords to the song.  
Jon grunted a reply that sounded something like ‘might make him shut up.’ Once I found the right things I went and slipped off the bus, thanked god I wasn’t on the treadmill anymore and able to move and feel the difference around me. I took in the fresh air and smiled, Ryan was sure to love me, and if I add that it for another guy out there he might just work out it’s him.

 

“Ok girlies and guy’s I got a special song here, its for two special people out there, now you got to be quite you might just be able to here Ryan’s screams right at the back. Now this is for Ryan and a very special guy who seems to have stolen my heart and doesn’t even know he’s got it. Any of you guy’s had that?” There was screams if yes and who is he. I flicked my eyes sight to the side of the stage. The guys to My Chemical Romance stood, I heard Pete shout from the barriers.  
“It’s MIKEY!!!”  
“Ok guys if any of you heard Petey down there, yep that’s right Peter Wentz, he’s right, I think you should all be good and get him for not letting the guy work it out on his own.” They launched themselves on him, bless my little followers, I walked around to the piano that had been placed on stage while I was talking, to my delight Mikey still looked clueless, well that was until Ryan went and dragged him on stage yelling at him that it was him, he blushed beautifully and smiled shyly.  
“Right this song is YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE!!!!!”

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams: 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
you make me happy when skies are gray  
you’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I finished the song and saw the last of the arms come down, everyone had been swaying there arms as I went along.  
“Thank-you and see you all tomorrow for our last set here in Chicago. Now let me hand you over to the wonderful world of My Chemical Romance.” I bowed and had a running jump hug from Ryan while Mikey pulled us off the stage.  
“I need to talk to you after our set you gonna watch?” his voice was low and it felt like this was a really bad idea, maybe he doesn’t like me, shit what have I done? I nodded my head trying to think of ways to escape him for the next day and a half. He kissed my cheek as walked on stage. As soon as he took his eyes off me I was out of there. I grabbed a pass and walked out of the area, as soon as I managed to flag down a cab, I had to walk over about ten fields to get to a main fucking road, suddenly I felt compelled to run, running on that treadmill going somewhere but feeling that I was in the same spot, nothing changed, the scenery stayed the same and I grew a hate for treadmills  
When the cab finally landed in a land full of skyscrapers I felt sort of at home, I wondered around for a while trying to seem un-noticeable, I found a small dingy cafe. I ordered a milkshake. My thoughts over took me and I started to wonder about all the time I caught him looking at me, all the shy looks that I had caught, then I remember that guy he was with last time, not once did he look at me that night. Oh god I’ve just made a fool of myself in front of all my fans.  
“Oi Bren, what are you doing here, and getting all those girls to attack me.”  
“What are you doing here Pete?” I said not looking up from my scrutiny of the menu.  
“Well I saw the solemn look Mikey gave you, you looked petrified, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t do something stupid like running away” he sat down and took a gulp of my milkshake and seemed surprised, it was really nice actually even if the shop could be mistaken as a hovel, actually I wasn’t sure if it wasn’t a hovel or a sort of up market slum.  
“Yeah well I think I made a mistake.” I muttered. I started to fiddle with my thumbs.  
“You know what, really everyone things I’m like amazing at relationships but really its Patrick’s forte, but this is what I got, I’ve dated Mikey, and I know that Mikey’s expression rarely changes especially when someone does that, Mikey isn’t big on the whole I love you front, he’d rather just tell you and keep your relationship low key. The smile Mikey had on his face while you were singing to him and Ryan was massive. So I suggest you get your backside back to those god awful fields before you hurt him!” Pete downed the rest of my milkshake and went to pay.  
“I wanted that Wentz!”  
I got up and went to order two take out milkshakes this time choosing strawberry. 

 

When we finally arrived back at those god damned fields I was tackled by Ryan. My stomach started to flutter. I became sweaty, and I was already smelly from our set and walking over those bare fields with nothing in the way of distraction.  
“Oh thank god I was wondering where you had got to!” Gerard practically screamed at me, hauling me away, we made our way through the maze of amp boxes and lighting equipment, at least if there was mazes out side it’s be something to look at a part from a fucking plain horizon, not even a tree!  
“I was- I didn’t – I brought milkshake?” I ask timidly wondering if he was going to shout at me for running away.  
“S’cool Mike’s like strawberry, he was worried you had changed your mind, he really ‘digs’ you. Ahaha Franks owes me ten bucks, now.” I chuckle nervously, I really didn’t understand Gerard, one minute I get information I really didn’t need to know, I didn’t sleep properly for a good couple of nights, all I had was nasty mental images of frank nude’s butt high in the air. I shuddered at the thought.  
The next minute he’s all like, don’t hurt my brother or I’ll put your balls into a vice so hard you’ll never be able to walk again, got it? He is menacing when his mood changes from airy fairy, to lethal assassin.  
“Why does Frank owe you $10?” I ask reluctantly, finally we’re approaching the dressing rooms that quite frankly smell and look worse than the buses, and there are five dudes sometimes six on the MyChem bus. (Patrick to get away from Pete)  
“He said I couldn’t use the word DIG/DIGS in a sentence before the afternoon was out.” He looked thoughtfully at a stack of amps and the smile that spread across his face, defiantly meant I didn’t want to know what was running though his mind.  
“Great, you know if you smile like that any more your going to get taken away, and put into a big white room with padding and no window and its going to be stark white!” his face turned into a scowl.  
“White is a horrible colour on its own.”  
“Gerard Arthur Way, I thought you were an artist, white is not a colour but something else, NOT A COLOUR!”  
“Shut up, make my brother happy, have him on your bus, I don’t want to hear him moaning your name anymore.” His face had gone a pale white colour, and it was such a shame. Gerard loved to have pale skin but performing in the hot blazing sun had given him a tan.  
“Gee, the thing is your so loud we can here you when were fifty kilometers down the road.” Yay Pete to the rescue, he pointed at a door that looked as if it had seen better days and grabbed Gee’s arm and pulled him back through the sea of black and wires.  
I wondered into the room, with little hope of anything. I handed him the milkshake wordlessly and sat on a dilapidated sofa that not even a hobo with no form of shelter would use.  
“I thought you were having second thoughts about this.”  
“What even is this? I thought you were going to… shout at me or… tell me to fuck off when you… said we needed… to talk, you looked like you were about to rip my head off.” I manage to string together, all the while staring at the fading moss coloured carpet.  
“I was in shock and I don’t do PDA’s very well, I loved that you wanted to do that for me, and Ross. I want to give this a try, because really I’m annoying Gee and all the guys with my constant talk of why Brandon is so hot and you are, like really, really, really hot and I think Pete would probably rape me for talking about you so much.” He smiled a weak smile and blushed ten shades of red.  
“I like you too.” Was all I managed to choke out as I flung myself at him. Then I heard the UN-mistakable giggle of Frank and Ryan.  
“God guys can you let me have any peace? First I have nightmares imagining you and Gerard in compromising positions and then I have ‘you are my sun shine’ on permanent replay in my head and I swear Ry if you start singing it again it’s the last time I embarrass myself singing anything as sappy as that. Now get out before I tell Pete how ‘dreamy’ he is.” I yell the last part and hear Pete from behind the door. I smile sweetly at Mikey and drag him off to the buses. He wraps his hands round mine and mumbles in my ear, that as long as I’m not that sappy normally then he’d be fine.


End file.
